


Tempted

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, Early in Canon, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz and Reddington are at his safe house, and he opens a box of exquisite chocolates. Liz is tempted into more than just partaking in the chocolates.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	Tempted

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have any profound inspiration for this fic. I was just craving chocolate (and Red). ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz felt nervous as she sat alone with Raymond Reddington in his hotel suite. He’d been given some freedom by Cooper and the FBI, so he must be safe to be around. However, all she knew about him was that he was a notorious criminal. The way he looked at her was akin to adoration and fascination, which puzzled her—and flattered her. They’d discussed intel for the past half-hour or so, and now the conversation was winding down. She planned to leave, but he grabbed a box of fine chocolates from the end table and opened the lid. They both surveyed the scrumptious treats.

“Will you join me in this little indulgence, Lizzie?” Red asked seductively.

“Um…I dunno…I should get going.” Liz said.

“Come on, just one taste…” He said.

Liz was strongly considering it; she was tempted by the chocolates _and_ Reddington.

“…Are they poisoned or something?” She asked suspiciously.

He gave her a disapproving look.

“No. I had my right-hand man buy them from a store and deliver them to me. How about you choose one for me, and I’ll eat it to prove it’s not poisoned.” Red said.

Liz studied him for a few moments.

“Okay.” She agreed, then her finger hovered over the rows of chocolates, trying to pick a random one. She settled on a chocolate truffle drizzled with caramel and topped with a pecan.

Liz picked up the confection and offered it to Reddington; she was surprised when he leaned in and bit into it while she held it. She blushed lightly from the intimate interaction as well as the low moan he gave when he tasted the sweet treat.

“It’s delicious, and perfectly safe.” Red said.

Liz smiled a little.

“Here.” She said, feeding him the other half of the chocolate truffle; she giggled, feeling silly.

“Mm. Thank you. Will you have some?” Red said.

“Hmm,” she said, inspecting the variety, “there’s only one coconut truffle in here. Want to fight over it?”

Liz chuckled playfully and waited for Reddington’s response.

“You have it, sweetheart. You deserve the finest, most special things…” He said softly.

She gave him a shy smile.

“Thanks…” She said, then she picked up the coconut truffle.

Liz bit into it and it was the most amazing confection she’d ever tasted. Red watched intently as Lizzie moaned and closed her eyes to savour the treat.

“Music to my ears.” Red said of her moan.

Liz opened her eyes and blushed.

“Sorry, I didn’t intend to make you self-conscious…Please carry on.” He quickly added.

Liz finished the coconut truffle, but she was closely scrutinizing Reddington, who was gently smiling. His eyes glinted when he looked at her.

“Um…Raymond…Can I call you Raymond?” Liz said.

“Of course.” Red said.

Liz nodded.

“Why am I so special to you?” She asked.

There was a very long pause; Reddington leaned back and took a deep breath.

“What if I were to tell you that I knew Sam, and I met you when you were little…and that you stole my heart back then. And you still have it. In fact, when I saw you descend the stairs at the black site, you seemed to steal my heart all over again, in a new way. You are stunningly beautiful, intelligent and vibrant. Would that make sense to you?” Red said.

Liz’s mouth had dropped open slightly, and she had to shut it. Reddington smiled charmingly at her and helped himself to another chocolate.

“Well, that would…explain things. But I’m with Tom.” Liz said.

“I realize that, Lizzie.” Red said.

Liz was wondering why she had to be with Tom when she met Reddington. She wished she was single right now. She felt guilty for those thoughts. Red just sat there patiently while Lizzie got lost in thought. He watched her eat a chocolate-covered cherry and the sweet syrup spilled onto her lower lip. He was tempted to lick it off. She licked the pink syrup from her lips, then she finished eating the rest of the cherry chocolate.

“Raymond…” Liz began.

“Hm?” Red responded.

“I have to confess that…I’m tempted…” She said coyly.

“Please, help yourself to more. I can’t eat all of them by myself. Well, I _shouldn’t_ , anyway.” He said of the chocolates.

Liz smirked.

“No, I’m tempted by _you_ …I just…feel conflicted. I can’t trust Tom anymore, and I don’t even really know who he is, but we took vows. We’re married.” She said.

Red was astonished; he didn’t expect Lizzie to be so easily swayed by his charms. All it took was some chocolate, it seemed. He didn’t want to pressure her, so he just listened. Lizzie continued talking and rationalizing.

“I’m thinking of filing for divorce, though. I mean, I can’t just go back to normal.” She said.

Red tilted his head and listened.

“And the vows were basically a sham because I vowed to be married to someone who didn’t exist. It was to the person I _thought_ he was.” She added.

“Hm.” He responded quietly and thoughtfully, as a therapist might.

“Tom and I barely speak to each other. I don’t feel the same about him anymore. He seems to have given up. He doesn’t make me feel special or put any effort into the relationship. It’s like his cover was blown and now he doesn’t have to pretend anymore.” She said sadly.

Red thought that was a damned shame; Lizzie deserved the best of everything, and the utmost love and attention. He would give it to her. She sighed and leaned back, resting her head against the back of the sofa.

“I dunno what I should do, but…I don’t think I can be happy with Tom.” Liz complained.

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to make any decisions right now. Just try to relax.” Red said soothingly.

Liz nodded and took a deep breath. Speak of the devil, her phone sounded and it was a text from Tom. She felt nervous and guilty as she read it.

“Oh, Tom says he just ordered Chinese food for us for supper but if I can’t make it back, it’ll be in the fridge.” Liz said.

“…Well, he appears to be putting in a bit of effort.” Red observed.

“Yeah…” She said unenthusiastically; the gesture by Tom was hardly making up for his secret double life and lying to her for a few years.

Liz sighed.

“I guess I should go home and have supper.” Liz said moodily.

“You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to, Lizzie.” Red said.

Lizzie thought deeply for several long moments, then she moved the chocolate box to the coffee table. She rather timidly snuggled up to his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

“You’re very comforting.” Liz said; she was no longer nervous; Reddington was putting her at ease, and he clearly had a soft spot for her.

“I’m glad.” Red said quietly, putting his arm around her.

Liz leaned into Reddington and put her hand on his chest as she cuddled with him.

“How did you know my dad?” Liz asked.

“I can’t give you all the details, I’m afraid, but Sam and I were close friends.” Red said.

Liz smiled at the thought. They were silent for some time, just enjoying each other’s company and the closeness they felt. Liz had never felt so safe, cozy and comfortable in a man’s arms, not even Tom’s. She was also feeling aroused; Reddington was extremely attractive and he smelled fantastic. They had a physical chemistry that was very noticeable; she liked being against him. On top of all that, it had been a long time since Liz had sex, because Tom had been attacked and recovering and now she didn’t want to have sex with him. Tom made her feel uncomfortable; he was a liar and a stranger, who appeared to use her as part of his cover.

Red felt Lizzie’s hand move downwards very slowly and subtly from his chest to his abdomen, then it rested on his belt, which excited him. She sighed contentedly.

“You’re actually kind of cuddly.” Liz said approvingly.

Red chuckled.

“Just because I’m the Concierge of Crime, that doesn’t mean I’m not cuddly.” Red said wryly.

Liz laughed delightedly.

“Raymond…I’ve come to a decision. I’m not going home yet. _And_ I’m getting divorced.” Liz said.

They pulled apart to look at each other.

“I hope you’re not just doing it because I tempted you.” Red said.

“No. I was already leaning that way because too much has happened between Tom and I. You just helped me finally decide. The way I feel about you…I don’t feel that way about Tom anymore.” She explained.

“I see.” He said patiently.

“Are you…attracted to me?” She asked.

“Very much so.” He said softly.

“Do you want to kiss me?” She asked.

“Yes, Lizzie. I would love to kiss you.” He said quietly.

Lizzie gazed at him and then leaned closer. Red leaned in and lightly tasted Lizzie’s lips, which were sweet from the chocolates. He kissed her fully and slowly. She moaned softly, and her hand caressed his thigh. As her hand travelled upwards and rubbed his upper thigh, Red felt a stirring in his boxers. Liz passionately kissed Reddington and as things heated up, she boldly moved her hand up and pressed against his semi-erect bulge. She whimpered excitedly and began slowly rubbing up and down his member through the fabric of his trousers. They breathed heavier and Reddington was becoming fully erect.

“Mmm. You like that, Raymond?” Liz purred seductively.

“ _Yes_.” Red said intensely.

“You’re so sexy…I want you. Now.” She said breathily, still rubbing his hard bulge.

Red groaned quietly as Lizzie’s hand pressed harder, giving him more intense pleasure.

“Are you sure you want to go further, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“Yes! If you want to.” Liz said.

“Ohh yes, I want to. Come to bed.” He rumbled lustfully.

Liz was thrilled when Reddington grasped her hand and stood up; she eagerly followed him into his bedroom and they very quickly freed themselves from their clothes. They lustfully surveyed each other’s naked bodies, then they stepped closer. Red captured Lizzie’s mouth in a heated kiss and she made the sweetest little surprised sound. He held her waist and gently moved their lower bodies closer. He felt her tummy against his erection, and they both moaned into the kiss. Liz was weak in the knees as they kissed; she was desperately craving Reddington’s cock between her legs. His kiss was dizzyingly erotic, and his hands slowly wandered her body. She loved when he put his hands on her hips.

Red thought it was adorable when Lizzie whined longingly and got on her tip-toes to try and press her sensitive intimate flesh against his erection. She wrapped her arms around his neck and made another attempt, so he reached down and pulled her up by her butt.

“Oh!” Liz responded in surprise; she was lifted up and she quickly put her legs around him.

Red chuckled slightly.

“Is that better, baby?” Red asked.

“Yes.” She breathed.

Liz was now pressed against Reddington’s cock as he held her. The sensation was overwhelming for both of them; they needed satisfaction. Liz felt Reddington carefully lower her to the bed and he was bent over her, still between her legs. His cock was lightly rubbing her moist flesh, tantalizing her.

“Red, I want you inside me.” Liz said urgently.

“Alright, sweetheart. Let’s get onto the bed properly.” Red said.

Liz eagerly scooted into the middle of the bed and Reddington crawled on top of her.

“Do you want me on top?” Red asked.

“Oh god yes.” Liz blurted out; she was extremely aroused by having him on top.

Red smirked amusedly.

“Do you want to use a condom? I’m perfectly healthy, by the way.” Red said.

“I’m healthy too, and on the pill. No condom.” Liz said, running out of patience; she was trying to hump him but he was a little too far away.

“Mm. Wonderful.” He said approvingly.

Liz smiled and giggled, then she felt Reddington nudge her opening with the head of his cock. She closed her eyes and moaned breathily in pleasure. Red teased both Lizzie and himself by continuing the gentle nudging for several moments, until neither of them could take it anymore, then he pressed into her snug wet opening. She writhed slightly and breathed heavily beneath him. Lizzie’s walls were tense at first, but as he moved in and out a little bit, she adjusted to his size and relaxed, allowing him in deeper. Red gazed adoringly at her face, which was flushed with desire. He never expected to make love to Lizzie, but he had fantasized about it. This was better than any fantasy. Liz never expected to have sex with the Concierge of Crime; in fact, she hadn’t fully realized her attraction to him until a short while ago. But now she was in ecstasy.

“Ohh Raymond…” Liz purred.

“ _Yes_ , baby…it feels so good…do you like _this_?” Red said, then he tried putting more weight on her from his lower body.

Liz felt Reddington stimulating her clit and g-spot now.

“Y-yes!” She breathed. She was lost in pleasure and barely able to speak.

Red was very happy with that response. He thrust faster and he felt Lizzie becoming wetter. He was gliding against her tight walls and they could hear some wet sounds, which turned them on. Red moaned and quickened his pace, driving harder into Lizzie.

“Oh God!” Liz mewled breathlessly.

Liz clutched Reddington tighter, grasping his shoulders and wrapping her legs around him. She writhed and moved her legs down so they kind of intertwined with his; she discovered this made his thrusting feel amazing, too. He was almost stimulating her clit at this angle. Liz was on the verge of climaxing; all she could focus on was the bliss from Reddington’s rock-hard, slick cock. He was quickly thrusting, giving her constant stimulation. Red was ecstatic; he was trapped in Lizzie’s arms and legs and she tensed up. Her slippery walls were also tightly pumping his cock. She was whimpering next to ear, which gratified him immensely.

Liz mewled and gasped for breath, then she cried out as she reached a powerful orgasm. The mind-blowing shockwaves coursed through her body, making her see stars. Red was so thrilled by Lizzie’s climax, he immediately started coming. He lost his rhythm and stayed deep inside her very tight walls as the intense pleasure surged through him. He groaned breathily and shuddered as he began spurting into her. They were both so sensitive that they could feel the pulsating sensation as he came. This drove Liz crazy, so she moaned and writhed, rubbing Reddington’s back and shoulders. She nuzzled him and kissed his ear as they settled down from their orgasms. They caught their breath for several long moments, then they looked at each other.

“That was amazing— _ooh.”_ Liz said as Reddington slipped in and out; he smirked mischievously.

Liz realized he wasn’t done with her yet. He continued slipping in and out until she peaked once again. She tensed up and shivered with pleasure. He smiled warmly at her when she opened her eyes.

“I’d love to give you orgasms all night long.” Red said quietly.

Liz giggled in delight.

“Oh, that sounds fun.” She said giddily.

“It really does.” He said, then he kissed her.

Liz moaned as she felt Reddington grinding his hips, pressing and slipping against her, still inside her even as he softened. It felt so good, she found herself climbing towards a third orgasm.

“I’m almost…there…” Liz said weakly.

Red gladly continued and about a minute later, Lizzie tensed up once again and made the cutest little whimpering sound. When she sighed and looked at him, he placed kisses all over her face, making her giggle.

“Okay. I’m exhausted now.” Liz said in total satisfaction.

They kissed each other and smiled, then Red got off Lizzie. He went into the bathroom and used a washcloth to tidy himself up, then he slumped into bed. Liz giggled and then she went into the bathroom to go pee and tidy up, too. She came back to bed and hesitated for a moment.

“Can I stay over?” Liz asked.

“Of _course_ , Lizzie.” Red said emphatically.

“I didn’t want to presume anything.” She said, and Reddington chuckled as he embraced her.

“Well, for future reference, I want you to stay, and you’re more than welcome to stay here with me anytime you want.” He said.

“Okay.” She said happily.

They relaxed and cuddled for a few minutes, then Liz thought about reality.

“I’ll have to go home in the morning, though.” She said.

“I know, sweetheart.” He said.

They rested and eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, Liz felt a sense of dread as she unlocked her front door. She was anticipating questions from Tom, arguments and a discussion about filing for divorce. To her shock, however, when she stepped inside, Tom’s belongings were missing from the apartment. Liz quickly went around the apartment, inspecting it. He’d moved out! She spotted a note on the fridge:

_Liz, please believe me when I say I had genuine feelings for you. I know I screwed up and this can’t work. I’ve signed divorce papers for you, it’s the least I can do. — Tom_

Liz looked at the bottom of the page.

_PS. Your favourite sweet & sour chicken, spicy eggplant and fried rice are in the fridge._

Liz chuckled and a few tears spilled down her cheeks. She was emotional about the end of her marriage and the unexpectedly sweet gestures from Tom, but she knew, just like he did, that it would never work after the discovery of his secret life. She sighed and put the note down on the table, next to the signed divorce papers. Liz took her phone out and dialled Reddington.

“Lizzie, what a nice surprise.” Red said.

“Hi Raymond. Can I come over?” Liz said.

“Of course, baby.” He said.

“Thanks. I’ll be there shortly. And I’m bringing Chinese food to heat up for lunch.” She said.

“Excellent. Perhaps we can finish that box of chocolates for dessert…” He said flirtatiously.

Liz giggled.

“Sounds good.” She said.

**The End**


End file.
